The present invention relates to a pedal assembly for a bicycle, more particularly, to a pedal with a resilient element formed in an end of the pedal having a fixing means to retain an adapter plate attached to a sole of a footwear of a cyclist.
The present invention intends to provide a pedal assembly for a bicycle having a resilient element formed on a side of the pedal which can retain the adapter plate with ease and allow motion of the adapter plate or ankle of the cyclist with limited angles by deformation of the resilient element.
Prior art pedals of a bicycle now in use are pivoted to crank arm, a cyclist puts his or her shoe on the pedal and exerts force onto the pedal to revolve the crank arm to make bicycle move. A typical pedal is a flat element providing an upper surface for cyclist's shoe pressing thereon. Such a structure of the pedal may cause a slip especially when cyclist exerts force off the center line of the pedal, which may causes a serious injury.
Some competition bicycles utilize a toe clip, which is a fastening belt, to secure footwear of a cyclist on the pedal to avoid the slip mentioned above. However, the processes of using the toe clip are complicated as a cyclist must bend down first and unfasten the toe clip, then fasten it after his or her shoe is inserted, and then straighten his or her body so he or she can operate the pedal. The processes take too much time, which is one of the serious faults of this type of pedal, and such fault still exists when the cyclist wants to unfasten his or her shoe from the toe clip. Further, the shoe of the cyclist is not allowed to change its orientation because of the tight fastening by the toe clip in the beginning, this will be a shortcoming in a long distance riding.